


【伊比利亚兄弟】最亲爱的人

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【伊比利亚兄弟】最亲爱的人

最亲爱的人。

幼小的女童正蹒跚学步，嘴里咿咿呀呀不知在嘟囔着什么，向蹲在前面冲她张开双臂的男人奔了过去，由于身体前倾失去重心，安东尼奥不得不承受小家伙百分百的体重。他亲吻着她的额头，夸她“好样的”。

“好样的，索菲！爸爸就知道你一定可以的，真棒，这次你试着从这里一直走到钢琴那里好吗？就是那儿——对，你的小兔子在那里等你。”

“笨蛋，”厨房里埋头洗碗的姑娘嗤笑一声，她是安东尼奥的远方妹妹，在暑假里被这个私交远比血缘关系更亲密的兄长叫到马德里来帮忙，心里多少还是有些不甘心，意大利姑娘性子也耿直，有什么不满便也直接犀利地抛了过来，“都跟你说了多少次了，跟小孩子说话使用的语句不要太长，你当我大学两年的幼教知识是白学的么？”

安东尼奥也不生气，扶着小姑娘去找她的兔子朋友，再打开电视，把她们俩抱上沙发。他笑着喊道，恰拉！我也跟你说过很多次啦，不学会对身边的人温柔的话，是会吓到小孩子的！

安东尼奥听到厨房里传来了瓷器碰撞的声音，他觉得自己的心也有些痛。

送走恰拉之后，看了看表，已经九点半钟了。电视机还在放着色彩斑斓的图画，小姑娘的眼睛一眨也不眨，抱着粉红色的小兔子聚精会神地看着。他站在书房的书柜前仍能听到那幼儿喜欢的节奏鲜明的音乐，此时他又感觉跑出房间，将音量调小了些——他倒是不怕聒噪，可据说小孩子不可以长时间处在高分贝的环境中。他用双手比了个“十”，示意给他的宝贝她的夜生活仅剩下十分钟的余额，而后她就要乖乖上床，听自己那年轻的老爸给她有感情地朗读童话故事。哦，童话故事！安东尼奥望着书架上各色的专业书籍和法国批判小说又有些头痛，他忘记买新的童书了。

好吧，那就把看电视的时间延长到二十分钟。好心的费尔南德斯先生又赠送了自己的女儿十分钟的娱乐时间。然而在关掉电视机的一刹那，小姑娘仍然不情不愿，眼泪汪汪。而安东尼奥拿出了少年轻狂时期的冷漠气质，毫不留情地关掉电视，然后赶着小朋友去睡觉。尽管所有人都觉得费尔南德斯是出了名的好脾气先生，但他向来很有原则。

他用儿歌勉强代替了每日必读的童话，并且许诺给小孩子说，公主会在梦里带着各式各样的甜点来见她。小孩子的脸上挂着笑容，在安东尼奥的脸上亲了一口，终于甜甜的睡去了。安东尼奥又坐了一会儿，确认小姑娘睡着后，这才为她塞好被子，轻手轻脚走了出去。

他刚打开电脑打算准备明天市场分析的材料，手机的马林巴琴便响了起来。他惊得也没顾得上看到联系人的姓名便赶紧接通，生怕睡梦中的孩子又被惊醒。于是他带着极为责怪的语气，“Hola？”

“Olá.”

他听出来了，电话那边是他定居在葡萄牙的姐姐，克里斯蒂娜。他松了一口气，整个人瘫在沙发上，软软的沙发立刻陷了下去。他颇为疲惫地拖长了语调，“老姐——有什么事？”

“索菲，还好？”蒂娜说完又不急不慢地轻笑两声，她大概已经能猜出自己胞弟的状态。

“好，好得很，”安东尼奥侧头夹着手机，一手又在笔记本电脑上打着字。他累了一整天，戾气对着孩子不能发作，自然也就留给了最亲近的人。他草草地应了一声。

说来也是闲聊为主的对话，但克里斯蒂娜向他传授了不少育儿经，安东尼奥半敷衍半认真地听了下去。葡萄牙姑娘终于小心翼翼地问着他的胞弟，极力不去触动他心中最能引起波澜的一根弦。

“老弟，今天姐姐的一番话或许会问得太远，可这是必要的。或许有一天，你会告诉索菲她的身世，告诉这个可怜的孩子，其实她的爸爸早就死于多年前的一场海难？”

“不会。”安东尼奥颇为果决地垂下眼眸轻哼了一声，可他又有些犹豫，“…原谅我，我是真的不知道该如何对她好。”

克里斯蒂娜在严肃的问题上难得笑了几声，“上帝会原谅你的。毕竟就算换做是佩德罗，也是第一次做父亲啊。”

电话挂断了。

安东尼奥躺在沙发上。他还记得几个月前噩耗传来，说佩德罗在海难事故中遇难了。那时他是怎么也不信的，甚至意外的冷静——直到他真真正正在海滩上看到兄长的尸体，亲耳听到幸存的船员哭着向他传达兄长的遗愿。他当时握着胸前的十字架——那是他们出生起便开始佩戴的护身符，直愣愣地跪了下去。他的手从胞兄的眼眉上掠过，只触到冰凉到让他觉得刺骨的肌肤。

大副因年迈未能出海，劝费尔南德斯家的次子节哀。

“安东，不如去哄哄索菲。现在大家乱作一团，又有谁去关照那个可怜的小姑娘呢？”

小姑娘才是牙牙学语的年纪。大副说，她不能没有父亲。

于是那天晚上，原本约好与索菲一起拼拼图的人由佩德罗换成了安东尼奥。

人们常说三岁前的孩童是不会拥有记忆的，正如世上的所有人都不会记得当年是谁教会了自己说话，又是谁领着自己把婴儿车上的世界拓展到整个地面。安东尼奥再一次发自内心地感谢上帝，感谢上帝给予了他和佩德罗几乎一模一样的脸——他甚至骗过了那些不熟悉的邻居，因为那些粗心的人只当索菲的年轻的父亲去剪短了头发。

但安东尼奥偶尔还是会心悸，他会一次又一次地在索菲面前强调“爸爸”，他怕自己的养女会在几年后或是十几年后的某一天回忆起某些细节，他甚至开始担心自己会因为做的葡式蛋挞而露出破绽——或许人类的味蕾远比大脑更要擅长记忆呢？或许索菲在十几岁时会突然想起“我小时候吃过的蛋挞，与现在父亲所做的味道相差甚远呀！”

他太累了，他做了个梦。

他梦到上帝就在他面前，询问这个虔诚的信徒是否愿意代兄长之名活下去。梦里的他也拥有了泪痣，长发，还有金色的眼睛——他做的葡挞也终于不会过甜或是过于清淡了！此刻他对养女终于可以做到毫无愧疚了，但他总觉得自己像是被挖了心——佩德罗活了下去，但安东尼奥才更像是死在海难中的人啊！

梦醒之后他呆呆地坐在沙发上，直到小姑娘又跑来缠着他读童话故事。他借着窗帘缝中透过来的光悄悄打量着她，此刻连俗语也有了意义：女儿长得像父亲，是多么美好啊。他咬咬嘴唇，从此将不会有人发现佩德罗临终前与他共同编织的谎言了。


End file.
